


Fresh

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: In which Enjolras recovers from an argument gone wrong and Combeferre's competency is the only thing keeping anyone afloat.
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ever finished fanfiction thanks for hosting writuary shits
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble but then I had More To Say

The walk home had lasted fifteen minutes but the sting on his knuckles was still fresh. By constantly flexing and clenching his hand, he had not allowed the scrapes to close. He relaxed against his closed door and sighed.

It was unlike him, he knew, to be so quick to anger. He would have been surprised at himself if the flash of victory in Grantaire’s eyes wasn’t still burning so brightly on the back of his eyelids. Realizing finally that he should’ve stayed to clean up after himself, he hoped Houcheloup would forgive him for the scrape of blood on her concrete walls. 

The thought, though, of standing for another second under the mocking scrutiny of his acquaintance had been . . . intolerable. 

“Are you still there?” He texted Combeferre.

“I am, and so is Courf,” came the immediate reply.

He admitted, “I didn’t apologize to Houcheloup.”

“It’s taken care of.” 

Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief. Trusting that Combeferre was both more considerate and more forward thinking than himself, he accepted that there was nothing else he could do. The sting was duller now. It was time to wash the cuts, make a cup of coffee, and review his arguments.


End file.
